The Portal
by silverxsephiroth
Summary: Demyx's friend Sephiroth needs to get a young Demyx into the Portal to the safe town. Mysteries surround it, and he wants to unlock them, even as a little kid. Once in the town, he meets Zexion, the 'warrior' and is instantly taken with him. yaoi D/Z/?S?


**Disclaimer-** I don't own! pleaseeee don't sue me!

weeeeeeee new story! This actually started out as some random writing exercise where I wanted to just write _something _and that something turned into this crazy idea that I just love.

sorry the summary is crappy. I didn't really know what to put. I suck at them but whatever -shrugs-

Demyx is a little kid and Sephiroth is his older friend that is taking him to the safe place that needs a name (suggestions?). It will get better, I swear!

Rated M for yaoi (man on man sex), language, possible rape and such. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this yet but I have nice plans :D

* * *

**The Portal**

"It's too dark, I can't see." A worried voice whimpered as the two heard coyotes howling.

"I know, we're almost there Dem." The reassuring voice shook some as the howling seemed to get closer. Demyx, aka Dem, tripped and went sprawling down into the tree roots. He sat himself up and examined his tiny hands for scratches. His partner picked him up, "Come on, come on. We don't have time for this." The older gripped Demyx's arm and dragged him along until Demyx regained his footing and was simply stumbling along.

He whimpered again as his ankle twisted painfully, sore from his fall. "Sephiroth, when? When will we get there?"

Sephiroth's tense face relaxed as Demyx stared at him, scared. "I don't know, little man. It's somewhere near here."

"But it's hard to see in these woods when it's _light_ out. How will we find it now?"

Sephiroth sighed, "Remember that picture your mom showed you of that tree? It's there in the nook under the roots. You hold onto me, I touch the portal, and we're there. Safe."

Demyx rubbed his tired eyes. "Okay Sephiroth. But where is safe?'"

"That's a secret, Dem. I can't tell you how to get there exactly."

"Mmkay." Demyx was silent for a moment. "Seph?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired."

"I know, buddy. I know."

The pair continued through the damp woods looking for the one tree that would lead them to safety.

\\andwhenithurtsyou,screamitoutloud//

"Are we there yet?" Little Demyx asked, biting his thumbnail. He was currently on Sephiroth's back, hanging on for dear life as they trampled through the woods.

Sephiroth sighed. "No, Demyx. We won't be there till morning, I think."

"Have you been to the safe place before, Seph?" Demyx asked through biting on his nail.

Sephiroth was quiet for a moment, unsure how to go on. Only until Demyx nudged his side did he say anything.

"Well, Demyx, I have. When I was your age, in fact." He glanced back at Demyx, who was smiling, his eyes shining. "I got to go with my mentor for my... 'graduation,' I guess you could say. From learning how to use my sword." He smiled softly at some memory. "So we went, and had a great time, not having to worry about being attacked or anything. It's nearly impossible for anyone to find it. Enemies can't stand the intense happiness of the place, even just sniffing around at the roots, not even in the town. If any attackers _did_ manage to get in, the town has such an army, they would be obliterated in only a matter of moments."

Demyx sighed in awe. "What happens when I get there; when _you_ get there?"

Sephiroth grimaced and tensed up. "I'd rather not tell you, buddy."

"But Sephiroth," Demyx whined, "why not?" Demyx pouted. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You got that right," Sephiroth murmured. "We're almost there, Dem! It was closer than I thought. Another twenty minutes or so and we'll be at the tree!"

"What'll happen when we go through? Will we see ponies and unicorns? Or robots with laser guns?" Demyx made a gun with his index finger, shut his right eye, and jerked his 'gun' back, "Phew, phew!"

"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, Demyx. Robots aren't real!"

Demyx giggled and Sephiroth swooped his down from his back and hung him upside-down. Demyx screamed and laughed, pounding on Sephiroth's wrists with his small fists until the older man let him down. "So, robots: fake or real, Dem?"

The boy giggled behind his hand. "Real!" came the gleeful cry and Sephiroth rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Will you put me on your back again, Seph?"

Sephiroth nodded and picked him up saying, "Up, up, and away!" and placed Demyx securely onto his back again.

Sephiroth continued walking silently.

"Sephiroth, what happened to my mom?"

Sephiroth grimaced. "Sorry, I can't tell you that either. You'll find out soon though."

"Mmkay. When are we getting there?"

"Soon, little man! I have a feeling it's just over this hill."

Demyx squealed in delight and clapped his hands together stiffly around his escort's neck.

They reached the top of the hill and looked down the gently rolling slope. Nestled between two huge pines was a smaller tree, roots stretching towards the roots of the pines.

Demyx stared in awe, then started to giggle happily. "We found it, Seph! We found it!"

Sephiroth laughed too, surprised that it had been so easy; no enemies, no coyotes, and no problems. "Yes, little guy, we found it."

* * *

Reviews are lovely and make me want to write moreeeeeee :D

-spins in chair- flames are given to my Kadaj plushie who will then give them to my Axel plushie!


End file.
